The present invention generally relates to rotary recording mediums, and more particularly to a rotary recording medium recorded with an address signal having a code different from that of an address signal recorded at a section of the rotary recording medium where a program information signal is recorded, at sections other than the above section, such as lead-in and lead-out sections of the rotary recording medium.
Generally, in a rotary recording medium recorded with a program information signal such as a video signal and a PCM audio signal, a lead-in section and a lead-out section are respectively provided on the outer peripheral side and the inner peripheral side of a recorded section where the program information signal is recorded. In these lead-in and lead-out sections of the rotary recording medium, the information signal is not recorded.
When reproducing the above type of a rotary recording medium from the beginning of the program, a reproducing element is lowered onto the lead-in section of the rotary recording medium. Accordingly, in order to start reproduction of the program information signal within a short period of time from the time manipulation is performed to put a reproducing apparatus in a reproduction starting mode, it becomes necessary to shift and transfer the reproducing element which has been lowered within the lead-in section up to a recording starting end position where the program information signal starts at a relatively high speed. When shifting and transferring the reproducing element at a high speed to perform the above operation, it is desirable to positively detect the recording starting end position of the program information signal, that is, a position where the lead-in section terminates. In addition, it is further desirable to detect the remaining distance the reproducing element must be transferred in order to reach the above terminal end position of the lead-in section.
With respect to the lead-out section, it is necessary to positively detect when the reproducing element enters within the lead-out section. Moreover, in a case where the reproducing element is transferred past a terminal end position of the program information signal recorded section and enters within the lead-out section during an operational mode such as a high-speed search mode, the reproducing element must be returned to the starting end position of the lead-out section, that is, the terminal end position of the program information signal recorded section. Hence, it is also desirable to detect the position of the reproducing element within the lead-out section.